


Five birthdays of Sam Winchester

by why_me_why_not



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_me_why_not/pseuds/why_me_why_not
Summary: Five birthdays of Sam Winchester. (originally posted May 02 2007)
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester





	Five birthdays of Sam Winchester

Sam doesn't remember his first birthday, obviously, but he's seen the pictures and heard the stories. The party itself -- the decorations, the cake -- is nearly identical to Dean's first birthday, like Dad wasn't sure how to do this and was following Mary's plan. 

Dean says that when they were singing Happy Birthday, Dad had tears in his eyes but his smile was real so they must have been happy tears. Dean also says that he heard Mom's voice singing along with them.

Dean makes fun of the fact that Sam was apparently already a bit of neat freak way back then. He refused to touch the cake, and there are pictures of him struggling to get out of his high chair. Dean says Sam cried when Dad put his hand in the cake, but Sam doesn't believe that. He thinks it's probably because Dean decided that if Sammy wasn't going to eat the cake then he would, and the last picture from that roll is Dad holding the two of them --Dean with his face and hands covered in white cake crumbs and chocolate icing and Sammy red-faced and teary.

*************************************************

Sam didn't get to have sleepovers like the other kids, mostly because they never knew when something would come up but partly because they were never in one place long enough to make real friends. He didn't really get to go to any either, because Dad was a little overprotective sometimes. 

On Sam's ninth birthday, one of Sam's friends invited him to a campout. Not a real one, just a tent in the backyard in the suburbs, but Sam was excited. Dad said the only way he could go was if Dean went to. 

The first thing Dean did was let it slip that it was Sam's birthday, and even though Sam insisted they had had a small family celebration earlier that day, his friend's mom still baked a cake. Dean looked smug about that. 

The best thing about having Dean along, though, was that he could tell the _best_ ghost stories. Sam tried to pretend he didn't know that the monsters Dean was describing were real, and tried not to laugh when the other boys were jumpy and scared about going to sleep. Still, Sam was somewhat of a celebrity among his friends after that. At least until they moved a few weeks later.

*******************************************

Sam didn't think sixteen was a big deal. Most teenagers looked forward to that magical age which meant driving and freedom, but Sam had had those things for years. He wasn't really one to make a big deal out of birthdays anyway. Dean thought that attitude was crazy, because Dean always wanted to make sure everyone around him knew it was his birthday. He liked for people to give him presents. Sam was a little surprised that Dean actually could remember his real date of birth, because he played the "birthday boy" card quite often to charm dessert out of waitresses, and it wasn't always pie. 

Luckily, Sam's sixteenth birthday fell on a Sunday, so there wasn't much attention he had to avoid. He had shared an early breakfast with Dean and Dad -- Dad just coming in from a hunt and Dean pretending like the fact he was awake enough to cook at the crack of dawn wasn't because he had been worried -- and had plans with Kasey that afternoon. He was supposed to meet her after church and decide what to do from there, but they'd probably end up hanging out down at the river with a bunch of other people from school because there wasn't much to do in this podunk little place. The nearest movie theater was two towns over, and pretty much everything else was too. The only thing within walking distance was a Tastee Freeze. And even though Sam _could_ drive, he didn't have a car. 

When he headed out of the house, he was surprised to see Dean waiting for him in the driveway, leaning up against the Impala. 

"I thought you were gone?" Sam vaguely remembered Dean saying he had something to do and taking off earlier. 

Dean silently offered Sam the keys to the Impala, and Sam just kinda stared at them for a moment before taking them. 

"Um, thanks?" He still wasn't sure this wasn't a trick, but Dean pushed off the car so Sam could slide in. 

Dean looked like he wanted to lecture, as if Sam hadn't heard _The Care and Feeding of Dean's Car_ a dozen times, even though Dean never let him drive. Instead, he just said, "Be careful with her," and grinned. 

******************************************

"C'mon, it's just a few drinks." They were on their way home from dinner with Jessica's parents, and Jess wanted them to meet up with some friends at the bar.

"Jess, I have a final tomorrow." 

"Not until three. And you don't need to study anymore; you've got the material down cold. An hour, Sam, please?"

"No, let's go home. We'll go out this weekend to celebrate."

"Okay," Jess said with a sigh, but Sam thought something had to be up because she had given in too easily. If she had asked one more time, he would've said yes.

The apartment looked dark as they approached, and it made Sam feel a little uneasy. He always made sure to leave two lights on -- he didn't like the idea of Jess coming home to a dark apartment -- and he was sure there were pretty big odds against both of them blowing out. As they reached the door, he heard shuffling and whispers and instinctively moved in front of Jess.

"Stay here."

"Oh, Sam. I should've known you'd get all overprotective."

Sam turned around to look at her, ready to ask what she was talking about, and barely had time to register her "I've got a secret" grin before she stepped closer. 

Taking a step back put Sam against the door with Jess pressed to his front. 

"Kiss me?"

Sam was smart enough not to say no, and the way Jess responded made him anxious to get inside so he could collect his present from _her_. He was thrown off balance when the door opened suddenly, and it was a good thing that he had an armful of Jess or he'd have knocked the hell out of Zach. 

"SURPRISE!" 

Light suddenly flooded the room and Sam saw a bunch of his friends in the middle of a party that had apparently started without him. Jess just smiled at him. "Happy Birthday."

****************************************

The shadows in the room when Sam opens his eyes tell him that it's a lot later than he usually wakes up. He sits up quickly, thinking something must be wrong, and Dean looks at him funny.

Dean is sitting at the foot of the opposite bed, watching some morning talk show with the sound turned low. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't we have been on the road already?"

"We don't have anything lined up." Dean shrugs. "Besides, it's your birthday. I thought we'd take a break and hit an amusement park."

"Dean, amusement parks are for kids." Sam stands up, stretches, and glares at his brother. "And they aren't exactly low-profile." 

"It's not like it's Disney World, Sam. It's Kings Dominion, so rollercoasters and stuff. And they have a water park, which means chicks in bikinis."

Sam rolls his eyes.

"Besides, how many times have you been to a theme park?"

Once. Sam had been pissed because they had moved days before he was supposed to go on a class trip, so Dean had told Dad they were going to do research a few towns over and he and Sam had spent the day at Six Flags.

"Kings Dominion is an hour away from Quantico. Do you know what's in Quantico?" 

"Man, no one is gonna recognize us. I'm positive. And you need some fun. Now, quit bitching and get dressed!"

Sam shakes his head, but he's moving. He hopes this is one of Dean's plans that actually goes as planned.


End file.
